


Smile like the Son

by Takumi_the_Tank_Engine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takumi_the_Tank_Engine/pseuds/Takumi_the_Tank_Engine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow discovers his greatest treasure damaged, and he comes in to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile like the Son

The sun was bright on the far side of the sky, warming Laslow’s countenance as he trekked along the cobblestone path. The small town, made almost entirely of stone, felt secure and safe, without bandit or outlaw territory for miles. That made it uniquely suited to keep the valuable treasure he kept there safe.

One house was slightly more conspicuous than the others. It had the same pale stone walls and wooden roof, and the same dark pines in the distance, but it had a bright blue mailbox in front of it with the name Soleil painted across the sides. Contained in this house was the fair lady who gave him a perpetual smile. She’d be seven this time, if he remembered correctly.

In his hand was a bouquet of tulips that he intended to give to her. The thought of her smile brought out one of his own, as he knocked on the door (using a sun-shaped door-knocker). Almost in response, he heard a loud thunk and the sound of something breaking. Laslow’s eyes widened, “Soleil!” He yanked open the door and entered. 

He saw his most prized treasure lying on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. “Soleil…” He picked her up, and helped her to her feet. Her face was flushed from crying, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

Soleil sniffled. “D-daddy…” She hugged Laslow as tight as she could, nearly suffocating him. “S-sweetie...” Laslow gently pried her off his ribs so he could breathe, and sat down with her on the yellow couch nearby. “Now, what’s wrong?”

Soleil took a deep breath, finally coming to a break in her sobs, “I was trying t-to dance like you always do, a-and I wanted to make you smile at me,” tears started to burst forth again, “B-but I can’t. I just knock everything over!”

She buried her face in Laslow’s sleeve and let more of her feelings gush out in bursts of sobs.

Laslow picked the girl up and sat her down on his knee, drying her tears with his sleeve. “Darling, I appreciate the thought, but you don’t need to dance to make me smile. Just being yourself is enough to get one out of me.”

Soleil glanced up and was greeted by her father’s warm smile. She couldn't help but smile back through her glistening tears.

Laslow chuckled fondly, “Beautiful! That’s really brightened my day.” He stood up with Soleil in his arms, and did a big twirl.

Soleil exclaimed with delight as he finished his twirl, gently setting her back on the ground. She hugged his legs as if she wouldn’t let go, and queried, “Will you dance with me?”

Laslow glanced around the room, then chuckled. “Of course, my little sunshine.” He set Soleil down on a chair he’d spotted and took a few steps back. Soleil straightened herself on her seat, dark violet eyes glowing. He took a deep breath, before doing a small twirl. Almost instantly after, he gave a small jump and twirled a second time, partially in the air! 

“Wow!” Soleil cheered, clapping.

When he landed, he looked Soleil straight in the eye, and blew her a kiss. “How was that for a dance?”

“Amazing!” The little girl exclaimed, leaping out of the chair and to the ground. “Would you teach it to me?”

Laslow rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, in order for me to do that, you’ll need something…”

“What? What what what?” Soleil seemed like she’d start bouncing off the walls.

“Well,” Laslow sifted through his bag and took out a beautiful, white headband. It had crisscrossing gold markings on its soft surface. He held it out for Soleil to see. “You’ll need this.”

Soleil’s eyes widened, “Ooh! It’s so cute! Can I wear it?”

Laslow adjusted the size a bit, and set it on his daughter’s head. “How’s that?”

Soleil did a little twirl, “Wonderful! Will you teach me now? Please?”

Laslow chuckled. Unbeknownst to his daughter, he felt a swelling pride in his chest. One day she’d understand how much this meeting meant to him. “Well, you got the first part right. Now you need to jump in the air and twirl.”

“Okay,” Soleil closed her eyes, repeated her first twirl, and then jumped with a little twirl. “Whoa, that’s dizzying!”

“Very good, now, you’ve got to blow a kiss to the audience.”

Soliel blew her daddy the biggest kiss she could, before exclaiming, “I did it!”

Laslow got down on one knee, looking Soleil in the eye, “Wonderful, my daughter. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you! Would grandma be proud of me, too?”

A smile remained on Laslow’s lips, but it was a much sadder smile, “I’m sure she is, little one.”

“I’d love to meet her someday, daddy. I will, right?”

He took a deep breath, but kept his smile. “You will, my treasure. I promise.”


End file.
